<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>如同太空中的白昼，你代表世上全部的光辉 by redlami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177040">如同太空中的白昼，你代表世上全部的光辉</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlami/pseuds/redlami'>redlami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Dark Will Graham, Dubious Consent, Feelings, Jealous Will Graham, M/M, Physical Abuse, Porn, Top Will, Unsafe Sex, porn with dialogues, tons of dialogues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:22:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlami/pseuds/redlami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>作者写来为了爽/发泄<br/>🈚️逻辑杯拔PWP<br/>注意：文中混乱插入聂鲁达的情诗 甚至全篇建立在此之上 涉及数量过多作者不一一标注引用片段</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>如同太空中的白昼，你代表世上全部的光辉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　威尔的手在颤抖，汉尼拔在不远处的水泥地上翻滚。</p><p>　　汉尼拔的鬓角微微汗湿，威尔甚至能从这儿闻到他身上被蒸腾起来的古龙水，味道淡但闻起来暖烘烘，像他的衣服下藏了座壁炉，老式的、带着哔哩啪啦响的柴火的木头镶边壁炉。</p><p>　　他贪婪地吮吸空气，就像在吮吸汉尼拔身上的汗水。</p><p>　　“威尔，”汉尼拔捂着腰腹，透过凌乱的发丝向上瞟着他，鼻息喷在人中旁边早已干涸的血渍上，他嗅着自己的血，冲威尔露出一个微笑，“我们看到了惊人的美丽”</p><p>　　威尔小心翼翼地蹲下来，避免压到不久前被汉尼拔一针一针缝好的缝匠肌，他舔了舔嘴唇，嘴里的铁锈味浓得化不开，“看看你，看看我们。我们是一团乱麻。”他伸出手，刀柄从手心滑了下去，刀片碰上硬实的水泥地擦出的声音让人起鸡皮疙瘩。“我该怎么描述你，开膛手先生？”威尔嘴角小小的上扬了点，他满意地看着汉尼拔脸上闪过嫌恶，他一向讨厌——恨——这个外号。</p><p>　　“威——”</p><p>　　“我的太阳，”威尔嗔怒地皱起眉，“半个钟前你还这么叫我。”</p><p>　　“我以为你更偏向直呼姓名，”汉尼拔躺下去，“你是我们中那个更坚持‘隐匿性’的人。”</p><p>　　威尔几乎能听到汉尼拔引用他的原话时凝聚在眉头的自以为是。</p><p>　　“神啊，我的太阳，”威尔坐下来，握紧刀柄太久而僵硬的右手搭在身旁，慢慢地爬上汉尼拔的肩膀，“我的太阳，我真爱你。看不透你让我对你更痴迷了。”他沉下头，停滞在汉尼拔脸上方，“我真恨你。”</p><p>　　俩人的鼻息交汇在半空。“你要吻我吗？”汉尼拔几乎在微笑，尽管这样他脸上的棱角也没有丝毫软化，威尔凝视回去，好奇地摸上他的颧骨，他们的距离越拉越近。</p><p>　　“我说不。”</p><p>　　威尔发狠咬下去，他的切牙撕扯着汉尼拔的下嘴唇，带着十成的愉悦听到另一个人喉咙里挤出的急促的喘气。</p><p>　　“这个呢？”他含混地开口，“这个也是你取悦我的手段吗，莱克特医生？”</p><p>　　汉尼拔在他身下顺从的放松自己，威尔纠缠住他的舌头，把嘴里浸染的血腥味渡过去，半是讽刺地思考这会让食人魔变得倒胃口还是——加倍的兴致盎然。他能感受到汉尼拔在毫无羞耻地蹭着他大腿内侧的肌肉。炙热的，滚烫的，烧着那一小块皮肤——就像烧了他的心还不够似的。</p><p>　　“我真爱你，”威尔舔上汉尼拔的嘴角，“我真恨你。”他急切地吮吸汉尼拔嘴角被咬开的口子。</p><p>　　汉尼拔别过脸，威尔向下滑到他脖颈间的凹槽处，古龙水充斥他的鼻腔，他咬下去，又用粗粝的舌苔仔细舔舐一遍，“汉尼拔，莱克特医生，”他转向下颚线，“如果有一天你做过头了，我就这么把你吞进肚子。”</p><p>　　当汉尼拔转头过来，他的语气几乎是柔和的，“当然，我的太阳，当然了。”他的手爬上威尔的后背，用力扯下威尔的衣领，使俩人完全重叠在一起，使相隔在两颗滚烫心脏间的只有血肉，“你是那个人，你是唯一一个。”</p><p>　　威尔咬紧下嘴唇以免泄露呻吟，“你就是喜欢这样，不是吗，玩弄人心才能让你勃起，”他伸手拂过汉尼拔的腰线，肌肉群在他手掌心缩紧又放松，“莱克特医生，当初你在杰克的办公室里也硬了吗？”</p><p>　　“或者——”威尔贴近他的耳廓，用鼻尖蹭蹭形状漂亮的耳垂，“仅仅只是半勃？”</p><p>　　“我真爱你。”汉尼拔的口音因为压低嗓子而变得厚重，“我真爱你，我的太阳。”他的手在威尔的头发里交织，“你的眼睛是我见过最漂亮的宝石。”</p><p>　　“我的脑袋是你见过最有趣的线团，”威尔把手按上他的胸膛，“你所有做过的事帮你辨明了这一点吗，莱克特医生？”</p><p>　　威尔感受到手下的震动，“最有趣的，还是之一？”</p><p>　　“我的太阳，”汉尼拔握上他的手，亲吻还在渗血的指关节，“你永远是一阵迷雾。”</p><p>　　“我爱你变幻莫测，岁月穿梭也不使你衰老。”</p><p>　　“你永远要当个混蛋。十四行诗对我们太浪漫，太不可高攀了。你怎么敢这样玷污我们的感情？”威尔亲上汉尼拔的嘴角，之前的小口子还在冒血珠，他慷慨地把它们都舔走，“我恨你变幻莫测，岁月穿梭也不使你衰老。”</p><p>　　“我们都变得多愁善感起来了，威尔，”汉尼拔勾起嘴角，讽刺的荆棘又挂上他的眉间，“你变得多愁善感起来了。”</p><p>　　“看是谁如此仁慈，”威尔喷出鼻息，“我真爱你。”</p><p>　　“我的太阳。”汉尼拔的手压下他的后腰，把他们的性器抵在一起摩擦，他呻吟出声，“每一次都更加戏剧性，到底是谁的功劳？”</p><p>　　威尔呼吸不稳的低下头，他的双手固定住汉尼拔的脑袋，敏感的指尖搭在发丝上，“如果再有下一次，我保证我会杀了你。”凶狠的吻迎合着下半身的动作，他们几乎要把舌头伸进对方喉咙里。</p><p>　　“我对此毫不怀疑。”汉尼拔咬上威尔的下嘴唇内侧，毫无规律的呼吸喷撒在对方脸上，“你真漂亮。”</p><p>　　“你真好，”威尔扯开汉尼拔被血染的一塌糊涂的白衬衫，一只手毫不轻柔地按上肩胛骨，“你会喜欢我的报酬的。”他的指尖插进还没长好的新肉里，“我的太阳，你变幻莫测。”伤口裂开，溢出来几滴暗红的血，威尔满怀敬意地舔走它们，把浸满指缝的血塞进汉尼拔嘴里，手指夹着他的舌头，几乎为这份权利颤栗。</p><p>　　他吻上汉尼拔的颧骨，为他再添一道色彩。</p><p>　　汉尼拔主动献上嘴唇，像羊羔渴求奶水，他渴求威尔嘴里残存的血液。</p><p>　　“我真爱你。”</p><p>　　威尔摩挲着肋骨，“我们该把瘦掉的肉吃回来。”</p><p>　　“没人拥有否认你的能力。”汉尼拔抬头，“上楼，我的太阳。”</p><p>　　威尔一把按倒汉尼拔的胸膛，“我更欣赏你就躺在这儿。”</p><p>　　汉尼拔脸上还是威尔从来痛恨的那副不动声色的面具，他左手捞起先前威尔手中滑下去的牛排刀，刀柄一转，用内侧抵住威尔脖子上鼓动的脉搏，“别拿走我的玫瑰。”</p><p>　　威尔压下去，没管正耀武扬威的银质刀刃，“别想吓唬我，从前你没有成功，以后也别想再来从前的那套。”他握住汉尼拔的手，“按下去，我的太阳。”汉尼拔的右手滑上他的颈背，他带着他们俩陷入了一个轻柔的，鹅毛绒般的吻。牛排刀在水泥地上擦出响声，威尔拉起汉尼拔，血滴落在他们脚下，顺着他们的脚步一路蔓延到门口。</p><p>　　这是一个雨夜，卧室外面雷鸣不绝，交替的水滴一刻不歇打在落地窗上。</p><p>　　汉尼拔被顶在橡木门板上，地上的长毛地毯被他们交印的血迹糟蹋的不成样子，金灰色的毛皮里藏匿着新鲜的血液——就从汉尼拔身上滴落下来，就像汉尼拔现在凌乱的头发，威尔贪婪地吻上他眼脸上的血迹，“你越来越容易兴奋了。”他的手按上汉尼拔的脖子，微微用力，只是为感受对方急躁的脉搏。“我早就该猜到，你就是性受虐狂。”</p><p>　　他向下摸过去，手腕压在汉尼拔勃起的性器上，“莱克特医生，有多少人发现了这个秘密？”汉尼拔从喉咙里挤出一声闷哼，“你后来吃了他们吗？”</p><p>　　“回答我。”他拖下自己的衬衫，挤上汉尼拔被血浸满的躯体，近乎淫邪地舔吻他的脖子。</p><p>　　“是的，”汉尼拔的声音有些不稳，滚烫的气息喷洒在他的耳廓尖，“全部。”</p><p>　　激起的嫉妒使威尔皱起眉，他张嘴咬下去，留下又一个见血的牙印，然后突然醒悟，“巴尔的摩的三年让你粗鲁了。”他舔去冒出的血珠。</p><p>　　“为达到目的的手段远谈不上粗鲁。”汉尼拔被取悦——被疼痛取悦——沙哑的嗓音在他头顶上方响起，“我把它看成调动气氛的小技巧。”</p><p>　　他们跌跌撞撞倒在床上，汉尼拔棕红色的眼睛在微弱的月光下更显红得浓郁，就像此时凝结在他嘴边的血印，威尔着迷地吻下去。他握住汉尼拔的双手，紧紧按倒在床头，他们俩陷入了一个诡秘的甜蜜的吻。</p><p>　　“今天我很生气。”</p><p>　　“我知道。”</p><p>　　“你喜欢——”</p><p>　　“我享用，”汉尼拔打断他，“愤怒使你美得惊人。”</p><p>　　“神啊，”威尔一路吻下去，来到他的腰腹，“奇怪的坦诚，莱克特医生。”他抚摸汉尼拔的腰胯，一个个吻被烙印在黑色的缝合线上，“这里会留下一道疤痕。”</p><p>　　“一道新生的肉，”汉尼拔纠正他，“粉红色。”</p><p>　　“没错，”威尔感受到脸上的割伤因为肌肉拉扯而刺痛，“我总是忘了你才是医生。”他勾起一节皮革，粗鲁地绑上汉尼拔的手，这回的绳子很牢固。绳结牢牢贴在汉尼拔苍白的手腕内侧，“这次试着别再伤着自己了，我的太阳。”威尔漫不经心地吻吻他的嘴角，一手脱下为了迎合汉尼拔口味穿上的西装裤，猛地扯下对方腰上的皮带，破空声让汉尼拔的睫毛颤动了一下。“抱歉，莱克特医生，”他抵上汉尼拔半勃的阴茎，“今天没有你最爱的环节了。”皮带被扔下床，在地毯的怀抱里发出一声闷哼。</p><p>　　昏暗的室内让空气也变得黏稠，威尔的后背为奔涌而来的快感紧缩起来，他低喘着，剥下内裤，汗湿的手环上汉尼拔勃动的性器。</p><p>　　“我真爱你。”</p><p>　　威尔的阴茎为这句话跳动，他的心也是。</p><p>　　“现在，闭上你的嘴，”威尔没看着他，“或者我来帮你，你不会喜欢我的解决办法。”</p><p>　　一抹笑容隐现在汉尼拔脸上，“你如此遥远，”他舔舔嘴唇，“我在这里爱你。”</p><p>　　他直起身，跨坐在汉尼拔胸膛上，握着阴茎，手指摩挲他永远红润的嘴，“一个港口，”龟头挨上他的上嘴唇，“地平线隐藏你也是徒劳。”汉尼拔温顺地含住他的阴茎。威尔低头看着他，看着自己一寸一寸消失在锋利的嘴唇里，最终抵住软腭。汉尼拔蠕动的口腔潮湿而温暖。</p><p>　　“我们穿过大海，抵达这里，”威尔抽出来，只留下龟头还沉甸甸压着他的舌苔，“我在这里爱你，我的太阳。”汉尼拔露出牙齿，刮过龟头，灵巧有韧性的舌尖往马眼钻，威尔倒吸一口气，鼻尖又冒出一层薄汗。</p><p>　　汉尼拔的手爬上后背，他按住威尔，强制他往深处推进。威尔气息不稳地抓住汉尼拔的肩胛骨，他感受到汉尼拔呼出的鼻息在下腹带来一阵瘙痒，感受到汉尼拔喉间反射性的缩紧，感受到汉尼拔在后背作恶的推搡。</p><p>　　熟悉的浪潮袭来时汉尼拔带有薄茧的手掌还在有力地推挤。威尔低下头，汉尼拔红棕色的眼睛闪着亮光，以及——唯恐不够谄媚——喉咙深处传来的的震动，他用力挺进去，畅快地释放一波又一波的精液。</p><p>　　他们干这事已经快成习惯了，汉尼拔热衷于让他失控。第一次，最开始的时候，他们狩猎结束，汉尼拔把他压在门板上口了一发，他的动作又快又凶狠，像要吸出来的不是精液而是血肉。倒霉的可怜虫死不瞑目地看着他们俩在家门口来了一发，那次威尔爽得快站不稳脚。</p><p>　　汉尼拔喜欢这样。</p><p>　　高潮之后过敏感的阴茎被粗糙的舌苔舔舐，威尔往后撤出自己，他抹去汉尼拔嘴角的唾液，心里扫过满足和喜悦的狂风。</p><p>　　威尔顺手捞起来一旁的内裤，团成一团塞进汉尼拔嘴里，腰带上大写的Ｈ横在他挺立的鼻梁上，锋利的唇线被可笑的顶起，丝绸面料柔和地反射光线，一副适合极了的口塞。汉尼拔的头颅不满地扬高，试图用眼神谴责他。</p><p>　　“亲自挑选，”威尔嘟嘟囔囔地翘起嘴角，“你一定要当个控制狂，不是吗？”他扯下汉尼拔的内裤，鼓胀的性器跳出来，急切的渴求爱抚。</p><p>　　“放轻松，”他挑起眉弓，神清气爽地发号施令，“你拿走了我的面包，你拿走了我的空气，你拿走了阳光和春天。我还给你亲手摘来的带刺的花朵。”</p><p>　　他弓起腰，来到汉尼拔的两腿中央，他火热的性器高高翘起，头部的小孔挤出一丝粘稠的前列腺液。汉尼拔显然十分兴起。</p><p>　　威尔含住泛红的龟头，小心翼翼用舌苔舔舐一圈这个敏感的小部位。汉尼拔的腰跨在他头顶上方颤抖着小挺了一次，就好像这么小小的地方汇集了全部的敏感点。威尔打着圈吞下他的整根阴茎，喉咙肌肉尽可能放松好让汉尼拔全部没入，就像汉尼拔之前对他做的一样。他着迷地抚摸遍腰胯大腿根的紧实肌肉群，这种感觉出奇的好。</p><p>　　一阵暖热的气流在他们身边产生，笼罩住这张暗沉的床，包裹住整个房间，窗外的雨下得更急了。</p><p>　　“威尔，”汉尼拔声音沙哑，他的手指纠缠在威尔脱下来的内裤上，裆部正捂住他敏锐的鼻子，“你闻起来像一只流浪狗。”</p><p>　　威尔的腹股沟为他声调里暗含的欲望搏动起来，一股热浪重新袭上腹部，他的脸沉到汉尼拔下腹部，鼻子骚弄这里灰金色的毛发。他知道汉尼拔已经接近了，所有需要的只是一点小刺激，他挤压喉部，感受那根滚烫的龟头顶上软腭，汉尼拔在他头顶上方发出一声似痛苦似愉悦的哀鸣。他的头发被汉尼拔的手指拉扯着，伴随着一阵低吼，汉尼拔拱起后背射进了他的喉咙深处。他全数接受，就像汉尼拔曾经对他做过的一样。</p><p>　　“我的太阳，”汉尼拔扬过头，拉起他来，“你是最后的玫瑰。”</p><p>　　威尔吻上他的嘴唇，他咬上对方的下嘴唇，撕扯、啃啮，直到血珠重新露出，而汉尼拔仁慈的搂住他的后背，轻轻摩挲，一只手来到他的前腹，喜爱地描绘这里一道长而险恶的伤疤。</p><p>　　最终他们湿热的舌头在汉尼拔的口腔里相遇，威尔喷出一声鼻息，温热的呼吸打在汉尼拔的脸颊上，这里曾经徘徊着一道一英寸的伤痕，被锋利的刀刃削过而留下来这样一道浅白色的结缔组织。</p><p>　　他们的呼吸里夹杂对方和自己的精液的味道，膻味在口腔内交互，一股突进的铁锈味为这个吻添了不少情色触感。</p><p>　　最终他们分开时，威尔不得不抹去淌出嘴角的唾液。</p><p>　　他的手不知不觉已经来到汉尼拔头两侧，紧紧抓住他凌乱的短发，“迷醉的玫瑰一一涌现，”威尔小声嘟囔，一路顺着锁骨上的凹槽吻上他的下颚线。他挪了挪位置，轻啄那对饱满的耳垂，又一路吻到汉尼拔紧实的腹部，一路吻到肌肉紧缩的大腿，最后来到他双股间淫靡的角落。</p><p>　　汉尼拔急促地吸进一口气，“你是什么？”他厉声问，能够绞死成年男性的大腿夹紧威尔的腰胯，他被威尔分得很开，“你是什么？”他又重复了一遍，语气更加严厉。</p><p>　　“这是之前斥责我戏剧性的人。”威尔小声抱怨，他还小小地哼了声，而汉尼拔热爱一切威尔在做爱时制造出的噪音。他的手摸上汉尼拔肌肉紧实的大腿内侧，滑进一切的阴影里，“光，”指腹挨上这里小小的入口，轻抚正收缩的肌肉圈，“恒古的风的风信旗，”指尖探入温热的肠壁，他的食指长驱直入，威尔为里面湿热的触感低吟一声，“是埋葬的灯火，是你最后的玫瑰。”他扶着厚重的阴茎，龟头抵住入口，一点点推开妄想夹住入侵者的肌肉圈。威尔向前倾，他的鼓胀的阴茎沉入这具高温的身体，缓慢、坚定，饱含被爱的确信。</p><p>　　他吻上汉尼拔嘴角的血渍时整根阴茎已经完全沉入汉尼拔的体内，汉尼拔的闷哼在胸膛里回荡，而威尔为这个闷哼心跳加速——就像之前的每一次。</p><p>　　“还好吗？”威尔压低嗓子，他知道汉尼拔喜欢他在性爱中的声音，汉尼拔从没提起，但他就是知道。</p><p>　　“你要亲下来吗？”汉尼拔低哑的声音爬进他的耳朵里，像被舔过耳廓，他的小指情不自禁地收紧。汉尼拔显然也感觉到了，他低声笑着，喜爱地把翘起的嘴角印在威尔的脖颈上。</p><p>　　“之前的润滑足够我们作乱很久，” 汉尼拔贴着他的耳朵，呼吸打在耳后敏感的皮肤上，“尽你所能，我的太阳。”他体贴地把手臂环上威尔的脖子，几乎是浪荡的抬起大腿缠上他的腰胯，为摩擦带来的快感放肆低吟。</p><p>　　威尔急迫地喘了口气，他猛地抽出整根阴茎，只留下龟头还停留在括约肌的另一头，紧接着又猛地捅入，阴囊打在股间，一声含糊的啪嗒声响起。他看着汉尼拔显然被取悦的神情，咬紧后槽牙，在控制自己不太早射精的前提下尽兴地操弄汉尼拔为他敞开的身体。</p><p>　　窗外的急雨打在钢化玻璃上，室内旖旎的热浪给它披了层薄雾。</p><p>　　汉尼拔的低吟催得威尔不停加紧推进，他的阴茎被紧得惊人又湿热的惊人的内部谄媚地含住，逼得他喘气又急又忙，他的手指在汉尼拔肩头抽搐着缩紧，头发凌乱地甩过额头。汉尼拔知道他快接近了，威尔背上蒸腾的汗水让他更加性起，他带着热烈吻——咬上威尔的喉结，换来一声低吼和更加无规则的撞击。</p><p>　　威尔空出一只手急促地撸动对方硬挺在腹部的性器，给他自己带来了几声汉尼拔沉迷色欲的呻吟。他骑上汉尼拔，难以自制地画圈磨着他肌肉紧实的屁股，威尔深挺进去，龟头拓展着柔韧的肌肉，一声低吼从他的喉腔里逃逸出来，就在他几乎要触碰到那片白幕时，汉尼拔一直紧夹他腰胯的双腿用了个巧劲，突然把他掀倒在床上。</p><p>　　威尔在背部贴上温热的床单时才回过神来，他急促地喘着气，一方面是因为临近高潮，还有一方面是——他真的爱死了汉尼拔骑他。他愿意付出一切，为了汉尼拔，这个全然的目空的化身，在他的阴茎上失去理智。</p><p>　　威尔的指尖陷入他腰胯柔软的皮肤里，在肌肉浸湿的背脊划上火的十字。汉尼拔一边漫不经心地计算淤青大小，一边骑上威尔的胯骨，“我的太阳，”他微喘着气，喜爱的目光扫遍威尔泛红的胸膛、脖颈和脸颊，“你占有一切。”</p><p>　　***</p><p>　　汉尼拔骑他骑得漂亮极了，威尔抬起手臂遮住脸，他难以遏制的呻吟出来，几近啜泣。他掐紧汉尼拔大腿上紧实的皮肤，脚趾抻直，胯骨抽搐般抬起，呜咽着射进汉尼拔的体内。</p><p>　　事后总是温和的，汉尼拔贴紧他，细细密密的吻落在眉梢。威尔顺手滑下去，掌心和肌肉紧实的腰脊严丝合缝，热汗使他们黏黏糊糊。</p><p>　　“睡着、赤裸着，爱我吧。”汉尼拔环住他的头，含混地说，“让你的头发成为我小小的黑夜。”</p><p>　　“我的太阳，”威尔入迷地感受阴茎在他体内有多美好，这相比肉体更偏向于精神的慰藉，“这次是你的错。我们不再欺骗彼此，这是个约定。你曾经说过这一点，最粗鲁的人也不肆意打破约定。”</p><p>　　汉尼拔坐起身，他俯视着威尔，带着全然地自命不凡。他蓬勃的阴茎压在威尔的腹部，随着主人的挪动在那道微笑上蹭来蹭去。“命运般绵长的巨大柔情，你想怎么治我的罪？”</p><p>　　他扯来威尔揉捏他臀部的手，让他的手盖上涨红的阴茎，自发耸动起来。</p><p>　　威尔的指尖挤进滚烫的入口，另一只手虚虚握拳，纵容汉尼拔的自娱自乐。被体温煨得温热的精液从他指缝间渗出，柔软的指腹在肠道壁的褶皱里打转，肆意亵玩。</p><p>　　汉尼拔十分受用，威尔可以从他上扬的头颅和绷紧的下颚线看出这一点。“我爱你，不是把你当做盐的玫瑰。”汉尼拔握住他的手腕，他的腰几乎不动了，现在是威尔的手掌在一刻不停滑动，规律的缩紧握圈，指尖急切地摩挲滑腻敏感的龟头。在他身后的两根手指推挤进汉尼拔的体内，粗砺地刮过好医生的前列腺，进得又急又深。</p><p>　　汉尼拔的高潮来得悄无声息，精液洒在他的胸腹上，像海岸的泡沫终于带着喧嚷袭来。他们交换了一个带有汗水咸味的吻，汉尼拔的呼吸扑打在他的额发上。</p><p>　　他们之后又交换了许多个吻，轻柔的吻，近乎虔诚。以及无数句爱语低喃。</p><p>　　窗外的急雨落下一茬又一茬，在这个潮湿、滴水的夜晚，不断蔓延的黑暗吞没了一切。</p><p>　　END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>